happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside
'Cute On The Outside, But Fierce On The Inside '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Emily purchases a new kitten for Kit-Kat to play with, but instead torments her. Starring *Emily & Kit-Kat *Shadow Featuring *Lumpy Appearences *Freaky and Wiggles Plot It is a lovely day in HTF World, and Emily is playing with her cat, Kit-Kat inside her house. The yarn ball that Kit-Kat is chewing on is later taken away by her owner so she can sew a dress. The purple kitten later took back the yarn ball and playfought it. Emily later got an idea. If she bought another kitten as Kit-Kat's playmate, she wouldn't have any more trouble! She decides to put her work aside and gives Kit-Kat more yarn balls to play with and leaves her house to purchase a new kitten. Emily later opens the door of the HTF Pet Store, and looks around for a little kitten to purchase. She then sees a cute, puppy-eyed pink kitten with a fancy hat and dress on! Emily cracks a smile, and walks up to the front desk where Lumpy works. She tells him that she wants the pink kitten that she sees. She gives him the proper amount of money for the kitten, and Lumpy gets a kitten and puts into a box with some starter kitten food and water. On the front of the box, it says "Shadow", the name of the kitten. He closes up the box, and gives it to Emily. She thanks him, and leaves the store. Unfortunately to Lumpy's stupidty, he gave her the wrong kitten, a cute but fierce male black kitten! Emily is finally back at her house. Kit-Kat quickly runs up to her owner and rubs on her legs to greet her. She suddenly smells another cat, and hisses. Emily then tells her little kitten not to worry, at that she has purchased her another playmate. Kit-Kat then looks up at her owner, and meows. Emily opens the box where the new kitten is, and he jumps out. She got his food and water bowls, already filled with food, and sets it down on the carpet. He gobbles up the food, then plays with Kit-Kat. Finally Emily can finish sewing her dress! When she finally finishes the dress, she decides to doze off and take a nap. Shadow then swipes at Kit-Kat for no reason! Kit-Kat hisses at him, and the two start clawing each other. After one hour of fighting, Emily wakes up and notices the two fighting. She asks the two about who started the fight. Shadow then pointed to Kit-Kat, and she pointed to him. Just because that she recently bought the black kitten, she scolds Kit-Kat and takes away the yarn balls that she was playing with earlier. She then drifted back to sleep. Later, the two were fighting again. Emily wakes up, and then believes that Kit-Kat started the fight again. She then puts her in a lonely room entitled "Kitten Jail". The only toy in there was a shredded white mouse. Kit-Kat then started weeping. Somehow, Shadow made his way into the cage! He then clawed Kit-Kat to death. Emily then walks into the room, and saw Shadow eating the remains of her beloved pet. She later rushes to call the Animal Control, where Lumpy also works at. Later, his truck arrives. Lumpy steps out of the truck and goes inside Emily's house. When Shadow wasn't looking, Lumpy caught him and put him into a cage. He carried the cage back to the truck, and put it inside the trunk of the truck. Lumpy later got back inside the truck, and drove away. Moral "''You get what you get!" Deaths *Kit-Kat gets clawed to death by Shadow. Trivia *This episode is similar to Sea You Later, in which Emily purchases Herman. *Freaky and Wiggles make a cameo in the HTF Pet Store, in which Freaky is buying Wiggles some snake food. *Lumpy is responsible for Kit-Kat's death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 28 Episodes